


Sordid

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Bestiality, Essays, Mention of the following:, Mind Control, No Sex, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Sordid

**An excerpt from the First Age text One Hundred and Twenty Days of Meru, written by Gadi Fli.**  
  
To the Maidens I pray this chapter finds not the favor I believe to be impossible, but simply tolerance of its existence.  
  
On the Sidereals, I am not the best to speak for, not even of their prized Martial Arts that so many of my peers eye with intrigue. I prefer Glorious Solar Warrior Style and the utility of knives over the Perfected Lotus and its power – as my exploits in the Primordial War and beyond demonstrate well enough. However, neither I nor my Vizier (Sol bless her innocent and proud heart) will stand to leave the lewd capabilities of the Chosen of the Five Maidens, a good fifth of them in direct servitude to Venus herself, undocumented and so I must soldier on. This portion is dedicated to not to Navia, who avoids affairs such as these, but to Gloriana Linebreaker's Vizier, the Endings Shining Testament Forged in Umber and to him, I sincerely apologize. To the Chosen of Serenity and to my Eclipse Circlemate Maylei Seagold, I say thank you, and dear god, you lot are crazier than I could ever imagine.  
  
Certain Charms and abilities the Star-Chosen have at their somewhat limited disposal will be glossed over. After all, Celestial Bliss Trick, a power born from the Sign of the Lovers, is well-known among the Exalted Host, as are Charms hailing from that constellation, such as You and Yours Stance and Wanting and Fearing Prayer. Such unsubtle methods are already recognized. No, this treatise will touch more creative applications of the Sidereal mind when it comes to sex, may it be in the chase, the feast, or the consequences.   
  
Let us begin this Journey with the Maiden Mercury herself, and her own Chosen, their abilities being that of stamina, travel by mount, craft, across the wilderness, and often with about as much subtlety as a boat in the face. The most... graphic of all of these Charms comes from Resistance, Heartless Maiden Trance. The Charm shuttles one's heart away from Creation, removing the need for food, water, air, and even any reminder of one's physical limits for the duration of the Charm, allowing a stubborn Harbinger to fuck someone into a stupor, then find a place to collapse before permitting all of the stress to make its presence known in a secure environment. From the same branch of arts is Someone Else's Destiny, which is less of a proper sexual Charm and more of a 'turnabout is fair play' tactic for a shy Chosen of the Stars, who would much rather not find themselves drugged but instead return the intoxicant to the person plying them with such tricks.   
  
I'm certain that others will proceed to dissolve into infantile chortling upon the names 'Breaking the Wild Mortal' or 'Riding the Dragon,' Charms from the Sidereals' understanding of horsemanship. Both it and Survival offer the possibilities of zoophiliac abuse, in which there are abilities for slowly and forcibly acquainting one's self to certain mortals or animals, Ordained Bridle of Mercury transforming an animal into a Familiar, Spirit-Shape Companion to fully bind them to the Sidereal, and Adopting the Untamed Face and Becoming the Wilderness for bestial seduction... Sky Spirit Demand can inflict a desire towards the Sidereal to an elemental of the Air as well. Thrown holds little to the imagination, and comparing it to other Charms from Mercury does not help its cause, but it provides a soothing transition into what little Serenity Charms that will be covered.  
  
Elemental Vision is a fairly simple Charm, creating a social affinity for certain Elementals and starts us with the gifts of Venus easily. Members of the Fellowship have also recommended the Charm known as World-Shaping Artistic Vision, which they have described as 'an affinity for a certain aspect of the world,' with a grand variety ranging from promoting conflict, while restrained, or in one interesting case, the Sidereal's own legs. As long as something involves the particular affinity, including sex, fate smooths the path and makes it easier to perform. Truly a pity that the Chosen of the Sun and Moon are unable to universally access such a Charm, as much of a pity that Linguistics, the Pillar as the Bureau of Destiny calls it, has such few Charms, and while Favorable Inflection Procedure is a cunning way to avoid an angered paramour's spouse when caught, it and its siblings possess little potential for erotic mischief, as does Dodge, sadly. Avoidance Kata, of Dodge, bears the distinction of not quite being a seductive Charm, but one that often leads to seductive situations as a Sidereal attempts to avoid something _worse,_ (such as the unaffected spouse mentioned before). Like Sky Spirit Demand, Performance's Song of Spirit Persuasion is a beguiling Charm targeting spirits, as does Ice and Fire Binding, as apparent as the things that can be done with Socialize.  
  
Archery, similar to Thrown, is a thing of combat, not of seduction, and makes it difficult to include in a treatise such as this, with the one notable exception of Generalized Ammunition Technique... Let us just say that as long as the object matches the standards required by the Charm, it can be used, as I learned after a certain Endings used _my_ heavenly ecstasy aides as ammunition at a certain impervious young Dawn. Both War and Melee suffer similar issues, though the creative use of Melee's Harmony of Blows could allow a Sidereal to 'assault' multiple lovers, and possibly Meditation on War to allow an Exalt to handle themselves while blindfolded or simply drunk out of their minds. Athletics is best used as a path to sex, when one is certain it will happen, as long as you get there, similar to Mercury's Yellow Path. Presence holds the most potential when it comes to seduction, as it should, Forcing Decisions to agree to bed, Presence in Absence Technique for aiding another's attempts by providing the force of will of a Sidereal behind it, Impose Motivation, though that Charm requires either a Sidereal with a rather lewd approach to life, or some creative work on a person's own mind, and Easily Accepted Proposition Stance, which creates an ultimatum in between themselves or agony. A bit tasteless, but compared to what I've written about Journeys, let alone of other Exalts, and thinking of the words spoken about Mars and her tastes in the Panoply, I'm hardly surprised.  
  
Secrets, the blindfolded Maiden, is a whirlwind of whispers, no one quite sure if Jupiter has lovers or not, and not even inquiring with Efficient Secretary Technique will reveal the truth. The Willing Assumption of Chains was bandied about during my research as a jest that Jupiter is hiding a fetish for bondage in plain sight, but as said, no one can know the truth. Even so, Efficient Secretary Technique has the power of being able to seek out fetishes of others, provided it is not hidden away (and for the information of those reading this, mine are sealed, thank you very much). Auspicious Prospects of Serenity is another popular Charm for the bedroom, providing the lover's happiness is part of fate's plans, Secrets similar for seeking out fetishes, and Endings for certain happy endings, if you would forgive the pun. Larceny's games are a source of entertainment, lies that can be threaded into other skills to make a person seem either modest or talented, shell-games that improve the ability of the Sidereal while robbing the victim (or perhaps a romantic rival) of their own aptitude. Methodology of Secrets can also provide a better knack in the bedroom, if Jupiter so deems that it would aid Fate...   
  
But, in return, there are times where Secrets allows for destiny to be manipulated in whatever way a Sidereal so wishes, such as sorcery, and the Transcendent Hatchet of Fate, where a terrible destiny is marked for an unfortunate victim, no matter what it could be, even if it is, as a few cheeky Sidereals have noted, nothing more than being married to the Exalt in question, or the use of Subordinate Inspiration Technique for when a Sidereal is completely outside of fate itself to inspire certain thoughts or actions... Finally for Secrets, there is Stealth's keystone Charm, a chance for a Sidereal to take a taste of a different life by Ceasing to Exist Approach and learning a few things they wouldn't get away with in their normal lives as they seamlessly exist as another identity completely.  
  
Awareness provides prior warnings by way of Expected Pains, allowing a Sidereal to avoid being found in a compromising position, or at least without being dressed, a Wise Choice to decide if a seduction is wise or not, valuable foresight for the Seers. Every Sidereal Caste possesses Charms to influence spirits for good or for ill, and Heaven's Gardeners are no different, with a Terminal Sanction that can 'pick' a flower and use it, as well as other things. Terminate Illness's use in removing certain diseases that a lover has come across is an apparent use of Medicine, or touching another intimately to allow for a Peaceable Conclusion also come to mind. After all, all that is required is a touch, why not let them go out with a bang?  
  
Integrity is an unusual set of Charms, as Compassionate Essence Replenishment can allow a Sidereal to seduce another with song and dance to regain Essence, and Death-of-Self Meditation a method to avoid an offer that will end with the Vizier being fucked, in possibly more ways than one. Saturn has been said to frown on Sidereals using One Direction Invocation as self-encouragement to get laid, a god explaining that Unhearing Dedication can do the job for such a desire well enough if a person appeals to a god of the Lute itself, not a hard thing to do.  
  
You may have noticed that I have not said a word of the fabled Sidereal martial arts in this section, nor in the Lunar or Solar chapters, beyond the Charms created for the Styles signature to each Exalted Host, by that Exalted Host and only usable by them, and by enterprising Eclipses. Nor have I spoken much on the topic of sorcery, beyond passing references. That is because such Charms and incarnations deserve a section all of their own, as their universal nature deserves, and will both follow the Terrestrials' own section.   
  
With such a note of anticipation, this chapter must be Ended, and we forge onward to the scions of Gaia and their extraordinary libido...  
  
 **End of Excerpt**


End file.
